rwby the girl of tricks and the faunus
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au set during season 2 and three follows the story of Jason virsis as he and his group of former white fang soldiers wage war with the white fang and the villains of the show while Jason finds love with a seemingly mute girl that may be his salvation or demise rated m for fighting ,war themes, death and profanity nothing graphic On hiatus due to other stories
1. Raid and meeting

**Hey guys lighting knight wolf here for another story like I said I'm making a neo story but it's going to be a little behind the winter story. This chapter will be like 500 or so words long so sorry like the winter story ill make it longer oh and this takes place from season 2 and on from season 3 so enjoy!**

Several White Fang guards circled the containers of dust unaware of the 5 bullhead dropships silently fleeing overhead. As the guards turned a group of similar dressed Faunus soldiers dropped out and punched the guards out cold their leader a massive Faunus easily nearly 6ft landed and threw the last guard against the container where he slumped out cold. The leader nodded and 3 of the bull heads attached a container of dust to the bottom. The leader and his soldiers jumped onto the bullhead as it turns and flew away. One soldier turned to the leader and spoke.

"Another good raid huh commander Jason sir?" Jason was cut off as a blur knocked him out of the transport Jason stopped his fall his claws carving groves down the tree as he unslung his weapon a sniper rifle and shogun/ sword libertaten purgatories (its Latin for a warrior's freedom) and turned the weapon into its saber mode. The Faunus was barely able to block a kick before the attacker showed herself. Her pink and brown hair and matching eyes along with white jack with pink inside, brown pants and grey high heels along with her black corset showing some of her pale skin and necklaces gave away her identity in the pale moonlight but her small stature of 4ft didn't make her any less deadly. Jason didn't have to think to know who it was it was none other than Neo. The Faunus groaned as the girl smirked and waved a finger in a no way like scolding a child before dashing off and vanishing into the trees.

Jason parried several blows as the two traded punches and kicks. Then Neo swung a round house kick which shatter and cracked the Faunus's grim mask and then broke his arm.

Jason snarled and ripped the mask from his face the moonlight hiding his face then he turned on his semblance and pushed his broken arm back into place his semblance getting rid of the pain. Their fight was intruded as his bull heads flew back over their autocannons sending streams of bullets at the small girl who effortlessly dodged the bullets and twirled through the air like a ballroom dancer.

The girl landed on a tree and gave a small wave and bow before vanishing. Jason was cut off by a growl as an alpha Beowolf tried to make the warrior its midnight feast only for Jason to slice its head off and grab its skull in one fluid motion. Jason jumped and landed in the troop bay of one of the bull heads. Pulling its skull over his wolf like features faster than his soldiers could see the dropships flew off their dust and soldiers secure.

 **Authors notes**

 **Alright its short like I did with winter the story will be getting longer as time go on and since tomorrow is the season three ending for the story which will be slowing down with chapters I will have more time to update this story anyway next chapter is tomorrow hopefully read, review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	2. fight in the warehouse

**Another chapter of rwby the girl of tricks and the faunus any way before I go any further I want to point out some points.**

 **The winter story season 3 finale will be released on Friday so I have more time to work on this story.**

 **I will be having this story go quickly due to the small role of neo and the white fang so far once the story gets past season 3 it will slow down because that's when the real action of the story happens.**

 **This is going to have short chapters right off since nothing really happens until the second half it will still be story just don't expect everything important to happen just yet.**

 **Any way enjoys the chapter! Also this chapter will be 800 words.**

Vale abandoned warehouse.

Jason dodged the punch Neo threw his way before kicking back and smirking under his mask as the small girl once again smiled and waved before launching herself at him once more. The faunus blocked the kick before sending the girl stumbling back with a punch right before she vanished with her semblance and aimed a kick at his back.

Jason turned and fired libertaten purgatories in its shot gun form at the girl. Neo back flipped away twisting her way through the bullets never losing her smile to her this was like dancing. The whole reason Jason was currently fighting Neo was because he wanted the paladin prototypes Roman had stolen from atlas and neo had to have known it she had seen the bullheads drop off his men to claim then.

The girl smiled to her "playing" with Jason was fun since the man was able to match her admiration and interest for the Faunus was rising. The two were cut off when neo noticed her scroll ring. The girl rolled her miss matched eyes before smirking and waving at Jason who was confused before she jumped through the skylight and vanished. The Faunus briefly thought of pursuing her before his scroll rang and showed a text saying his soldiers were able to steal the paladins from their white fang counter parts. Jason jumped and landed on the roof before walking towards the arriving bullhead that was just landing on the roof.

1 week later one day before white fang attempt first vale invasion.

Jason watched as the bullhead dived through the clouded headed towards the recently captured vale airship the **lance.** And settled in one of the ships recently modified hanger that was made by his soldiers to fit bullheads inside. The airship gracefully flew through the sky's over vale as Jason walked past dozens of his soldiers their blue wolf emblem a reminder of the white fang they used to be a part of they were the sliver dagger.

Jason walked onto the control room of the airship which had been converted into command room and bridge. Jason looked at one of the monitors and saw on thermals white fang beginning to stream into the tunnels only one question was on the sliver dagger leaders mind.

"What are the white fang doing under mountain Glenn?"

 **Inside tunnels of mountain Glenn**

Neo was on cloud nine as she followed Roman and the white fang soldiers further into the tunnel. While it was true she followed cinder she had no loyalty to their side in fact the small girl cared less about their plans to wipe out man kind and only followed them because of the bond she shared with her father like figure Roman. The reason Neo was happy was because of the fight with Jason in the ware house because he managed to put up a fight. No one had managed to put her on the defense like the faunus did while it was true she had confronted team rwby after Romans mech was smashed she found the team to be boring if she was to confront them in combat. She was more than happy to fight Jason once more but the girl couldn't figure out if she was happy to fight him again or if it was something else. Regardless the girl skipped down the halls after Roman eager to fight the faunus once more.

 **On board the lance.**

Jason was shaken from his thoughts by one of his soldiers. The faunus turned to a monitor of bullheads leaving and made a choice. He turned and tapped the ship wide intercom and spoke.

"To all white dagger troops onboard Roman torch wick and white fang soldiers have started moving supplies onto a train and scanners have spotted a possible beacon bullhead class dropship inbound prepare 6 bull heads and prepare for combat tonight we attack." And with that the faunus warrior turned and walked out of the command center towards one of the ships hangers.

 **Closing note.**

 **I want to point out this is the only chapter with a long opening note because I wanted to point out points no other chapter will have a long note and I am pointing out I did not make the chapter to be an authors note. Anyway before I go I want to point out neo will be a bit ooc but not entirely I like her chatter to much to change that much about her any way till next time lighting wolf out!**


	3. show down in the tunnels

**Another chapter of rwby the girl of tricks and the faunus like I said last chapter is the only chapter with a somewhat long opening any way this chapter will be 500 or a little more words and btw I will be having time skips since like I said when Jason and neo meet in season three is where the real action is. Any way enjoys the chapter!**

Bullhead dropship enroute to mountain Glenn

Jason watched as the five other bull heads pulled ahead of his dropship and 20 sliver dagger soldiers jumped out and pulled out machine guns and swords before running into the abandoned city. Jason also watched as five proto type paladin mech were dropped along with the infantry and disappeared into the grim infested city. The sliver dagger leader was glad for the extra fire power his soldiers took from the white fang a week ago. The faunus turned and spoke to his other remaining soldiers.

"Spread out and after you have searched the city for anything meet me in the tunnels I'm going to stop that train." The faunus soldiers nodded as their leader tore open a rusted over hatch and vanished into the darkness of the tunnels below.

 **On the white fang cargo train.**

Neo was angry and yet bored; she was chased off from killing the blonde girl because some woman stopped her. The girl was bored because the blond gave her no trouble and was easy to defeat she longed to fight someone like Jason again. The faunus was slowly taking over her thoughts weather it was fighting or thinking about the boy in general she wondered when they would cross blades yet again. As if some unknown entity had heard the small girl she smirked as she heard the familiar footsteps of the faunus as he landed and she turned, smirked and launched her best round house kick at the warrior. This was going to be fun.

Jason groaned as he stumbled back, the place where neo kicked him was bleeding and he briefly thought he heard cracked ribs before shaking off the pain and smirking at the small girl who once again waved before lunging forward. Jason turned to block the strike as the girl's umbrella, produced a sword blade from the center and cut a thin line along his arm. Jason kicked the girl backward before smiling under his mask and waving hello and drawing libertaten purgatories before turning the sniper rifle/ shotgun into its saber form and parrying her umbrella. The two smiled and lunged their blades raining sparks between the two as Jason blocked a kick with his armored wrist and punched which Neo twirled around and smirked. The two traded blows it seemed less like a fight and more like the two were dancing. Neo groaned in annoyance when her scroll got a text from Cinder. Neo despised the woman for treating her father figure roman so badly and he was the only reason she stayed. The girl waved and smiled before jumping and grabbing onto the wall. Jason mimicked her action as he dug his claws into the wall and turned on his scroll.

"Silver dagger we are done here the huntresses can handle the grim meet me in the tunnels with a bull head we are done here." And with that the faunus vanished into the shadows of the tunnels.

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, its short and yes it might not be the best like I said since I got emails about my grammar I have been putting a lot of effort into attempting to improve any way I must warn people the next chapter will be a big time skip but I will explain why later until then review, enjoy, and read lighting wolf out!**


	4. rescue

**This is another chapter of RWBY the girl of tricks and the faunus. Before I get the chapter started I want to point out two things.**

 **There will be a big time skip since last chapter took place during season 2 and this takes place in a au of season 3.**

 **There will NOT be any fighting scenes for a while due to my decision to flesh out the romance rather than rush it any way enjoy the chapter.**

 **Btw this chapter will be 800 words or moreish.**

 **Inside vale 2 hours after second Grimm invasion and destruction of city**

Jason walked through the city as his men carried injured citizens to landing bullheads and engaged Grimm with their swords and pistols and assault rifles. Jason had seen the news report of the damned white fang destroying the city, he had watched the people be torn apart by Grimm or slaughtered by white fang soldiers and he hated it all. So he had ordered his forces to be deployed into vale despite his lieutenants telling him not to rescue as many injured citizens. The faunus was shaken from his thoughts by what he saw. He quickly drew libertaten purgatories and fired the weapon in its shot gun form shredding the Grimm around the figure. Jason quickly moved and tore the wreckage off the girl reveling her small frame and somewhat damaged pink and brown hair. Jason hadn't been able to believe it. The girl was Neo the same girl he had fought months ago who had given him the fight of his life. Jason looked around and didn't stop Roman. Jason assumed the man was no more as much as he hated the criminal he was sad to see another person dead.

Jason could tell the girl had no doubt fallen her wounds looked like they could kill her easily. He scooped the girl into his arms and walked back into two as a bull head arrived ready to pick up Jason and the last squad of sliver dagger troops in the city. Jason climbed into the troop bay as the ship took off. None of the warrior's soldiers said a word they trusted their leader to have a reason for carrying the small girl. The bullhead landed in one of the **lance's** hangers and Jason gently set the girl on a gurney as several faunus doctors arrived and took the girl to safety. Jason followed and decided to attend to the girl's injuries as soon as the doctors got her through surgery.

 **One hour later modified airship lance medical bay.**

Neo awoke to the sound of machines she quickly looked around. Her boots and cloths were on a nearby chair leaving her pale feet umbrella was also among these objects and she seemed to have a hospital gown over her. The girl was shaken from her thoughts by her broken and healing feet and legs being rubbed with soothing lotion. The girl looked and spotted a faunus with wolf like feature applying said lotion. The boy had to be barely 20, he had piercing blue eyes and spikey black hair, his face had some minor cuts and bruises, and neo quickly noticed a cut among his arm. Neo was blushing it was Jason. She smirked barely and wiggled her toes letting the boy know she was awake. The faunus turned and smiled but before Neo could move he quickly pushed her back into place and spoke in a soothing voice which made the small girl blush.

"Careful you nearly died medics say you're lucky to be alive to be honest. You broke your arms, the necks bruised and had to be reset with your spine, your legs and feet are fractured or possibly broken, your ribs had to be reset and then wrapped, you have open wounds that had to be stitched until your aura can heal the skin back together. In short your screwed right now. Funny though I remember fighting you all three of those times and yet you matched me every single one of those times it was amazing to be honest." The faunus spoke as he gently rubbed more cream into Neo's arms causing the girl to squirm and blush. Jason laughed as the girl blew a raspberry at him the faunus leader and Neo chatted for hours about things like what he told her what would happen next the hours flew by until it was night. Jason told her it would be months until her injuries would heal the faunus turned and walked to the door ready to sleep the day off but not before he spoke once again in a soothing voice.

"By the way my names Jason I'll be here if you need me." Right before the faunus got out the door he heard a small playful voice call from behind him.

"Nice to meet the boy who could match me my names Neo." The boy froze in the doorway.

 **Author notes**

 **Neo speaks in this story yes I will explain why in next chapter by I wanted to have her do this she has a voice actor and yes she will be using sign as well any way the real story has started and now chapters will be as long as 1000 or more word so stay turned hope you enjoyed don't forget to read, comment and review lighting wolf out!**


End file.
